Death so Dreamy
by suckdontdrain
Summary: We all know Sookie and Eric belong together, but what happens when not everyone agrees? What happens when someone makes it their responsibility to keep them apart forever? Start reading and find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

People are requesting that I post another chapter soon, so I promise there will be a new chapter within the next two weeks.

**Tomorrow (11-9-09) I will be posting a new Chapter even if I have to spend all day on it. I'm about half way through writing Chapter two and then I just have to edit the whole thing. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks and I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately my life is incomplete, for I don't own any of these characters. My cool factor will never be as great as Charlaine Harris.

* * *

I was just beginning to overcome my hatred for mirrors. The after affects of the Fae war left wear and tare on my body both physically and mentally. Fortunately mirrors only reflected the bruises and scratches, this I could handle. It was the mental affects I struggled with, the part I couldn't always bare.

It has been close to two weeks since I arrived home beaten, and I haven't worked a single shift at Merlotte's yet. In fact, I haven't even left my house once. And Eric, my blood-bonded love, had only visited me once. As much as I longed for his company, I understood why he was distant. He was giving me time, the time I needed to heal well enough to ask him the question I so desperately needed thee answer to. I needed to know where he was when--

_Whoa whoa Sookie. Calm down. Breathe. _I gripped the edge of the kitchen counter all while forcing my eyes shut. My attempt to block out my torturous memories failed. I gazed through the window above the kitchen sink, guessing the sun had not been down long, and I so desperately needed to talk to Eric. I dialed his cell number without looking, having attempted this conversation with him many a times in the last two weeks, but I never actually contacted my Viking until now.

"Sookie," was the first thing I heard Eric say. I could hear relief in his voice. A good sign. With this one word, our blood bond screamed inside of me and I clutched at my chest; it had never caused me to feel this way before. I wasn't sure if this screaming was the emotion I was experiencing because that was exactly how Eric was feeling, or if the reason was simply that hearing his voice pushed me further into my longing for him. _Does he feel what I'm feeling now? My body will probably prove to everyone that lonliness causes death, for if I don't see him tonight my body will surely give up on living. _

"Eric, I---," my emotions clouded my train of thought, but I focused on my goal. "I need to see you tonight," was all I could say to him, and I honestly didn't care if my desperation made itself known when I spoke of the word 'need'. I did, however, hope he wouldn't deny me this.

He took a while to respond and I began to believe I would be rejected._ No he can't do this. _I took my hand off my chest, clutched the kitchen countertop again, and tightened my grip on the phone. A silent tear dripped from the corner of my eye, but I would not let him know this. "I will be at your house within thee hour," and with these words relief was brought to me. I wouldn't have to last another sleepless night without seeing his wonderous face. This relief allowed me to release the counter.

I was on the verge of sobbing when I realized I would soon know why he had let me down. "Goodbye," I said, it was all I could say, and then I swiftly hung up the phone before he could say another word. I brought my attention back to the image I saw through the window. The light from the house allowed me to see that there was a light breeze outside; the trees were slightly blowing. That was all I could make out in the darkness, so I focused on the swaying branches while my emotions calmed themselves.

Breaking every bit of my concentration, Amelia then came into the kitchen, with her eyes intent on my face, "Sookie what is the matter?" She had also been an emotional disaster these last couple weeks when she had knowledge of Tray's death, but there wasn't a hint of grief in her expression at that moment, only concern.

She strode across the kitchen to me without saying another word; Amelia knew exactly why I was having yet another emotional breakdown. This had to be around the hundredth time now right? Amelia, being the great friend that she was, stood there hugging me and patting my back in an attempt to give me comfort.

I tried not to make my reaction noticable when I caught the words, "_Maybe tonight won't be the best night to tell her I'm moving out either. . . I cannot be that heartless," _unintentionally from her mind. I forced my tears to stop streaming wildly down my barely-bruised face and broke away from her hug. "I think I'm going to go take a shower," and with a sniffle I walked out of the room without so much as glancing at her.

After setting the shower water to my prefered temperature, I reacquainted myself with the bathroom mirror, that I had for the most part ignored lately. I stripped down to my panties and bra and stared into my reflection. Sookie Stackhouse. Yes, it came to my attention that I was looking like myself. My left eye still had a slight purple tint beneath it and there were still a few scrapes here and there, but they were healing and I was Sookie Stackhouse once again. My reflection sent me a little smile of happiness in this simply because I didn't want Eric seeing me as battered as I was in the beginning of my recovery.

After brushing the days tangles from my hair I decided it was best to finish my shower before Eric arrived, so I stripped off my remaining clothing and hopped into my warm shower. Back to one of the happiest of times in my life, I thought of when I was responsible for confused Eric's "life". . .when I first considered him _my_ Eric, when he stepped into this very shower with me---. I couldn't let myself continue this reminiscence for I could feel the tears begin to rise. I was an emotional wreck. My entire roller coaster of emotions was in full speed, up and down up and down. Would I ever run out of these god forsaken tears? I looked down trying to focus on calming myself, but I then caught a glimpse of the scratches and bites that still marked my body, and I collapsed onto my knees, down to the shower floor. I tried to delude myself into thinking the water running down my face was only from the shower, but if that were true then why was I sobbing? I, Sookie Stackhouse, human, protected and cared for a lost thousand-year-old vampire, but when I needed said vampire, more than I've ever needed anyone in my life, . . .he never showed. He wasn't the one to rescue me. _How could you allow someone you love to go through the torture I suffered? Especially when you could feel the pain I was feeling, when you could hear my pleas for you._

When my sobs were for the mean time under control, I lifted myself, despite my shaky legs, and shut off the water. I was no longer in the mood to take a shower. I didn't glance at my reflection when I patted my damp hair, dried my body with a towel, and made my way out of the bathroom. Suddenly I noticed my energy level had plummeted, so I quickly dressed into my drawstring pajama shorts and a tank top, before snuggling into my bed. I didn't let myself fall asleep though, I would be awake when Eric arrived. I wouldn't take the chance of him letting me sleep and not awaken until the sun brightened the room around me; when he would surely be dead to the world for the day. I had to see him tonight. =====

If I had to guess between Eric entering through the front door and Eric entering through my window, my guess would be the window. But he proved me wrong when I heard Amelia answer the knock at the front door. I didn't leave my bed, I only sat up well aware he would be in my room within seconds. Another guess I would make is that he would quietly and quickly enter my room and race to my bedside, so I prepared myself not to be startled by this action. I heard a light knock on my bedroom door, it slightly opened and then his glorious face peered around it to find mine. I grinned for the first time in two weeks. When he moved across the room and sat himself in the chair at the corner, I didn't know what to think of the expression painted across his face. A more reliable source, the blood bond, informed me that he didn't know how to act or what to say. He was being very careful not to do or say the wrong thing. I would have to speak first.

"How have you been?" I kept my voice smooth, trying not to let my emotions get the better of me, and yet still trying not to fake happy; he would see right through the 'happiness'.

For only a second or two he looked at me like that was the most stupid question he would ever hear in his 'life'. It probably was. "Unimaginably lonely, and constantly worried," he spoke sweetly. "I believe you want to know why..." he didn't need to elaborate his sentence for me to understand its meaning, and I could sense this was hard for him to bring up.

I nodded and he stood. "I cannot begin to relax until I know why you weren't there..." I choked down the lump that formed in my throat, "...there to save me when I begged for you. When I, when I needed you more than I ever have. You must have felt it." I no longer had control over my crying.

A single drop of blood fell from one of his eyes to the floor before the crimson tears streamed down his high cheeck bones. No whimper came from him; not a sob, or a sound. It seemed as though he wasn't crying at all, but the stiffness of Eric's face from his clenched jaw and the fact that he was bitting of his own lip gave him away. I knew if another word was released from my trembling mouth my strong Viking I was so accustomed to, would be in hysterics. I couldn't bare to witness such a thing; therefore, silence filled the room around us, and I knew it was best to allow him speak first. As much as every bloody trail that flowed down Eric's cheeks pained my heart to an almost unbearable extent, I would not look away from him. I could not take my eyes off his beautiful, overwhelming face.

When his teeth momentarily parted, the gash in his bottom lip was far from unnoticable. "Sookie," he was able to slip my name from his mouth before dropping his eyes to the floor and shaking his head slowly from side to side as if to erase everything dreadful from his thousand-year-old mind. It only took a few head movements for him to realize it would never work.

"Eric," I said ever so silently against my better judgement. Before I could finish that one word his eyes flashed to my face with and intense stare. He wasn't angry, nor sad; Eric was as miserable as I was, and his eyes were now pleading to me.

Gracefully, but still so hastily that my eyesight was useless in search for his movement, he eliminated the few feet of nothingness that seperated us. My poor vampire was sitting behind me, had his legs stretched out and serperated, with my back against his chest, and his arms wrapped completely around me before I could be sure he hadn't left the room. No matter how distraught he was and no matter how much I dreaded the answers to my question, his embrace brought comfort to me. "Please," Eric whispered an inch from my ear, "don't let yourself loose the faith you have in me or how deeply I feel for you. You're killing me....I can feel it through the blood bond we share, you're broken. Not in a physical sense much anymore, but it is as if your soul has fallen to pieces. I wish with everything I possibly have that holding your body, my dear love's body, close to mine," he gave me a tiny squeeze, and continued to keep his arms around me, "that maybe I could mend the affects of the retched event I should have prevented, or --- or stopped immidiately," he stammered.

By now I was sobbing, "Eric, it was almost impossible to believe you cared for me when you didn't save me from that torture," he stiffened, "every minute I lay there I told myself you'd be saving me at any moment, I would be safely in your arms at any moment. I truely believed you could feel my pain, and I didn't think anything could keep you from coming to me at that moment. I see how this pains you, I do. I know better than to think you don't care; not only can I see it in your face, but I can feel it... this hurts you too. But that doesn't fix the damage I've had inflicted on me. My love, I must know where you were."

"The odds are against us Sookie." I became confused as to where he was going with this. "That fact makes no matter because I refuse to allow anyone to take you away form me. That's precisely the pathetic reason for my failure to save you myself." I wasn't just confused now, I was downright furious, but I tried not to let it represent itself upon my face. This could not be the end of his explanation right? Right. "You see my Sookie, while the fairies were conspiring to take you from me forever, I caught word that Felipe de Castro was planning much the same task."

My anger shifted from Eric to Castro, and I knew exactly why Castro wanted me under his thumb...I was a telepath, "But...I gave you the knife. I'm yours! Nobody should be able to take me away!," I was yelling through my tears now. " I thought with my giving you the knife that meant if anyone tried to take me from you then they would be killed! No, no, no....I'm supposed to be yours...I'm yours...I'm yours." My last few statements faded once I turned myself around, straddling his lap, and burried my face in his chest. With the current mood we were experiencing, my stradling position gave no sexual feeling to me, just comfort in my vampire arms. I could tell the same comfort was also the thing Eric was feeling. It was not about wanting to be close together, it was about needing to be close together. No space between the chests that held our hearts; and eventhough there was no longer a beat in my Viking's heart, it still longed for me, as mine longed for him.

"Sh, sh, sh," Eric murmured as he pressed his lips into my hair. "No matter the number of attempts to steel you away from me, no matter the number of enemies who long to steel you away from me; it will never happen. And this you may have faith in, because not only do I love you and care about your safety, but I can no longer imagine my existance without you being a part of it." He placed both of his strong hands on either side of my head and tilted it up just enough for our blue eyes to gaze at each other. Finally, I didn't find red spilling from his eyes, but I sense that he was simply being strong for my sake. "I love you. I will protect you. I swear it," Eric raised his eyesbrows and looked deep within my eyes, giving me a more intense feel when he said this to me. He meant every word, nothing could make me believe otherwise.

I wrapped my arms around Eric's neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I love you too Eric," I stated simply. He ran his hands up and down my back in a slow, comforting way. I'm not exactly sure how long we stayed in our little position of warmth, but it wouldn't be ridiculous to guess it was a little over an our. I was still straddling his waist with my arms around his neck, and he still had a tight hold around me, when he decided to make out eyes meet once again. I was hesitant as to what expression he would find once his eyes examined my face; I was right to be so hesitant. His face only expressed curiosity, that is until he noticed I was still worried. Either way there was no hiding this from him; we were blood bonded. He tucked my blond curls away from my face and behind my shoulders, "My lover, please I beg of you, worry no longer."

"But you still haven't told me what happened when you found out Castro's plan," I noted, my voice was slightly raspy.

"For tonight that simply doesn't matter, love. You're here safe with me and we won't be parted," Eric traced the outside of my lower lip with his finger before he replaced it with his own lips. It was a simple and light kiss, he then said, "You need to rest, my heart." He pulled the both of us underneath the blankets and positioned me so my head was resting on top of his chest. While gliding my fingertips up and down his forearm I whispered one last 'I love you' to my sweet vampire, before I fell into a deep sleep that would most likely consist of many nightmares. I wasn't worried; should I wake from any such nightmare, I would be there in his arms.

"As I love you," he replied back, "Now that you have come to make me understand what that truely means."

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope the writing isn't too awful, this is after all my first fanfic. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

****

It took longer than I expected to write this next chapter. I'm sorry Eric isn't in it all that much, but the next chapter will make up for it. It's not the most exciting chapter, but it needed to be said. Please review, it helps. :) Don't hesitate to let me know if I made any mistakes, it is 2 am as I post this..

**I'm still too boring of a person to make up my own characters, so of course I borrowed Charlaine Harris's. Thanks.**

* * *

I kept my eyes closed when I awoke that morning. Opening my eyelids, even the slightest amount, would lead to disappointment. The sunlight streaming into the room caused the inside of my closed eyes to turn an orange color; despite the facts, I found myself hoping to find Eric smiling at me. But my bonded wasn't in my bed beside me, his cold arms weren't around my waist, and I wouldn't find him gazing at me when I woke up. I opened my eyes, and what do I find? A note.

_Sookie,_

_My plan was to return to Fangtasia before sunrise, but that plan seems to have fallen through. I found it extremely difficult to leave your side my lover, even when I knew the sun would soon make its arrival. I am now in your "hidey-hole" and if you'll have me, I'd enjoy spending the upcoming night with you. We have much more to talk about. -E_

I read the his note over a few more times and traced his 'E' with my index finger, before making my way out of bed and into the kitchen. I finally felt like I could have a good day, like I could act and feel like Sookie Stackhouse again. Maybe I wouldn't need to lock myself in my room for a crying session, and maybe I wouldn't have an anxiety attack when I looked at my 'battlescars.' In fact I knew I would have a good day. I could feel the change just one night in Eric's arms had made. I hadn't realized, until now, how much not seeing him was delaying my recovery. After witnessing the tears Eric shed last night, I knew he would have been there if it was possible, he would have saved me. I would find out tonight exactly why he was unable to be my hero, and we would be able to put this behind us. _Yes Sookie, things will be back to normal soon, well as normal as things ever are around here. _I nodded to myself once and started to make a mental list for the day; all the things I was up to accomplishing with my new found energy. First I needed to go back to work, and so I made a phone call to Sam.

"Sookie, is everything alright?" he said in complete panic. I rolled me eyes.

"Why does everyone assume that when I call I must be in danger?" I tried not to sound too harsh. He didn't say anything. "Sam, I'm calling you to see if you'd like help around the bar for a few hours today. . . maybe. I need to get back to my usual routine. I need to come back to work."

"Of course you can come in to work today Sookie, but are you sure you're ready?" I hoped it wasn't going to stay like this long, what with everyone second-guessing my judgement. I couldn't handle this constant pity.

"Trust me, I'm ready to come back to work. I'm dying here staying at home everyday. I need something to occupy my mind with. I probably should have come back to work days ago." That was a lie, today was the first day I didn't want to lay in bed all day hoping that I would eventually drown in my own sadness, but I needed to sound convincing to Sam.

"Okay, um...how about you work from 11 to 3, and we'll see how that works out?" he hesitated.

"See you at eleven. Bye Sam." And I hung up. There was no way I was going to give him the chance to change his mind. I could do four hours of work easy.

When Eric and Bill had brought me home after the Fae War Sam was one of the first to know something had happened. I called him letting him know that I wouldn't be able to work for a few weeks. Being a better friend than I ever thought I deeserved, Sam drove over here as soon as I told him. I tried giving him the car accident story that everyone else was told, but he wouldn't accept that excuse. He was too smart to believe me when I associated myself with vampires all of the time. I don't think I'll ever forget the look on his face when he saw me. At first pity flooded his face, then concern, and finally hatred, but I knew that last one was for the vampire standing next to me. Sam sat on the edge of the couch where I lay and calmly asked me to explain. I told him of the Fairies who were set out to destroy my, and about the two who managed to kidnap and torture me, that is until Bill and Niall arrived. Lastly, I described what I could wrap together of the brief war at the hospital after I was saved. The first words that came from Sam's mouth was, "Where the hell was Eric?" I stared at Sam with wide eyes for a brief moment, looked away, and began to weap. Eric was out of the house before my first tear could fall. One minute he was there and the next gone; faster than if I would have rescind his invitation. How could I answer that question when I didn't know the answer to it myself? Sam didn't stay long after that either; he could handle many things, but I don't think he liked being around when I cried.

I was grabbing my favorite coffee mug from the cabinet and filling it to the top, when Amelia walked in. That reminded me of another event on my to-do list. "Amelia, I just wanted to let you know I'm going to miss you when you move out," she looked upset for when I finished, so continued, "I know I know, you don't like me reading your thoughts all of the time, but I heard what you were thinking yesterday loud and clear without even trying. Don't worry about my feelings, really it's okay if you'd like to move back home now." I gave her a wide grin and waited to see if she would object. I grabbed an extra mug from the bottom shelf, "coffee?"

She was a pretty smart witch because the very next sentence I picked up from her mind was: _Good 'ol gorgeous Eric must be the reason for this._ "Yes, please. . .you're sure that you wouldn't be upset, or too lonely, if I left?" Once again my thinking was being second guessed.

"Well, I can't say I won't be lonely, but I think I'll manage." I gave her a reasuring wink and handed her some coffee. "When would you leave?"

"Well, since you're okay with it....I guess I'll be leaving tomorrow. My house has been repaired for so long. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I have, not that I haven't had fun living here. But with what has happened lately I think it's time for me to go."

I nodded. Along with Sam, she was the only other person who wasn't led to believe that I had been in a car crash. When I asked her when she was leaving I thought that it would at least be a week until she packed up and moved on, but I would never have guessed a 's death must have hit her hard if she wanted to get out of Bon Temps so fast; I felt bad for not noticing I had been the reason she stayed longer than she wanted. "You're welcome to come back anytime you'd like to." I gave her a quick hug, "I have to go get ready for work, we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

She nodded and I assumed she was lost in her own thoughts when she didn't question me about going back to Merlotte's. I made my way back to my room, not wanting to witness whatever she happened to be thinking at the moment. _I'll be alone in this old house again_, I thought as I sat on my bed and examined the walls around me. For most people that would be liberating, but I couldn't seem find too much pleasure in it. I pushed the upcoming lonliness to the back of my mind and refocused on my list or the day.

The last thing on my mental list was that I needed to calling Remy and checking on Hunter. Remy had called a few weeks back, and with the Fae problem I had to postpone my help. When I called, he told me that apparently Hunter was doing worse around other kids once he started school last week and Remy was having a hard time blocking his own frustration from Hunter. I could sense that Remy was beating himself up over this and I knew that would only make things worse. Grudgingly, he told me that he couldn't do this alone anymore and that he needed my help. I reassured him that I could help Hunter learn how to block the thoughts of others, and that everything was going to turn out okay. He didn't believe me. I didn't need to be a telepath to know that answer to the question, but I asked Remy anyway, if today would be okay for me to stop by and see what I could do. I heard little Hunter's cheering through the phone when he overheard Remy tell me today was a good day for me to stop by.

Thinking about Hunter's excitement brought a smile to my face as I took extra time getting ready for work. I made sure the worst of the few scratches and bruises on my face were covered with make up. Of course, I had to wear black pants instead of my usual black shorts. With the vampire blood I consumed after being tortured, I knew that the scars would go away eventually but all I could do was cover them. To my surprise I didn't shed a tear, my mouth was turned into a slight grin as I prepared myself for the day. I couldn't wait to see Hunter, and eventhough I didn't know him all too well yet I just knew we were going to get along great and that my little 'nephew' was going to love his 'auntie'.

Amelia was packing her room up when I made my way out of the house. I stood in her doorway for a minute to tell her goodbye, but she was so focused on gathering her belongings, she didn't notice me. Deciding to allow her to pack in peace, I left for work, and ignored the few hurt feelings I had.

Sam greeted me with a huge hug that I tried not to think of as too friendly. Sam couldn't still have feelings for me right? I used my 'gift' to read my employer's thoughts. _I wish I could keep her from all of this craziness. And AWAY from the vampires. This hug is nice, I wish ---_. I let go of him quickly, not wanting the rest of his thought. It seemed innocent, but I didn't want to risk hearing otherwise.

"Nice to see you Sam," and with the friendliest smile I could form, I left his side to start the work I needed to get done.

Hate to admit it, but my skill of blocking others thoughts had seemed to have gotten rusty. What more could I expect since I had spent the last two weeks hybernating in my house? I was surprised in myself; despite the thoughts of others that flowed through my mind, I was enjoying my day. It felt great to be around people again. Yes, I was and would continue to be Sookie Stackhouse. Despite all the bad things that have happened to me, I would live through it. I was living proof that Stackhouse women could handle anything. I felt myself smile, not a week smile; a full on teeth showing smile. Then I noticed Sam at my side whispering my name. "Sookie," he snapped me back into reality.

"Oh," I hadn't realized that while I was thinking about being a strong Stackhouse woman, I was also standing still in the middle of Merlotte's, holding a customers beer, and staring at one of the walls...Once again the town thought I was nuts. Yet not even this could bring me down. I brought myself back to earth and focused on what I was supposed to be doing: working. The customer, whose beer I was holding, gave me an off look when I placed in front of him. "Enjoy," was all I could say to him.

Everyone's thoughts weren't as welcoming as I hoped they would be, but all in all work went by fast, and eventhough it was my first day back I'm glad it went by so quickly; I was eager to meet with Hunter. Holly in particular thought I still wasn't ready to come back to work, and she hoped that we wouldn't be working together too often because I seemed to slow things down. I ran into Jason at the front door. '_Why didn't I go out the back?'_ I thought. He had his arm around the 'tramp of the day.' I could tell right away that she was a shifter, and I didn't like her. The reason for my dislike in her was probably due to the fact that nobody, I mean not a single girl, that Jason has dated has turned out to be a good person. A fact this whole town knew. This girl had dark tossled brown hair and she was taller than me, other than that I didn't notice much else; I just waved at Jason and made my way past the 'happy couple'. My brother and I weren't exactly on speaking terms, since he decided to hold a grudge against me for not telling him about Niall. _Oh well. _

Once the annoying customers and Jason were pushed to the back of my mind, I was off to observe how much Hunter's 'gift' had taken over his life. I just hoped there was something I could do to help him out. If he was lucky, he would find it easy to block the thoughts of the people around him. I turned the radio on and sang along to the music, thinking it would make my drive to Red Ditch fly by faster; it didn't. I was too eager to help Remy out. _If only someone was there to help my parents out when I first noticed my 'gift'._

Once I pulled up to his little house Remy peered through the front window and came outside, alone. This didn't look like a good sign. "Thanks for coming Sookie," he shook my hand. It seemed to me that he looked a little older than the last time I saw him; a little more sleep deprived. My help would definately be needed here.

"Not a problem Remy," I tried to reassure him with a smile. "How's Hunter?" I glanced behind Remy to catch Hunter looking through the window.

"He's not so bad today," the way Remy said this made it sound like Hunter was a problem he couldn't get rid of, "he's been excited to see you."

"Great," I made my way past him and walked towards the door, hoping that he wouldn't think I was rude for letting myself in.

"Aunt Sookie!" Hunter was hugging both of my legs before I could take three steps into the house.

"Hey buddy," I crouched down to his heighth to return the hug. _How've you been_, I sent out to him, checking to see if he was alert. He shrugged and sent back an 'okay'. Yep, he was alert.

"Why don't we go play, yeah?" I stood back up and sent another reassuring smile to Remy, as Hunter grabbed my hand and led me to his room. Remy was stressed out, I could 'tell'.

Right away I was made aware of the fact that Hunter prefered his toy truck over the dinosaurs and legos I saw in the corner of his room. He had a small bed with navy blue bedding that was built close to the ground. While he sat on the ground pushing his trucks across the tan carpet I started to ask him how school was going for him. Apparently he was doing a good job not answering the other kids thoughts; he had only slipped up a few times and when he did the kids took no notice. His teacher however, had begun to think something was up. He had answered a few questions the teacher was thinking about before she could finish writing them on the board.

Once Hunter agreed to letting me teach him how, I began telling him ways to block people's thoughts. Remy came in quietly to check on our progress and everytime he seemed to be thinking about how much he could trust me with Hunter. At first I was glad he had so much trust in me, but after the second and third visit from him I began to wonder why he felt the need to keep reminding himself that I was trustworthy. _Weird._

"What's weird?" Hunter asked, assuming I was suggesting that he was weird.

I couldn't have him thinking that, "How good you're getting at this already." He was getting good and when it was time for me to leave I already had Hunter blocking out Remy's thoughts. This was one of my goals since Remy seemed to be stressed out about Hunter a lot of the time. Remy's problems weren't anything Hunter needed to know about. I told Hunter to practice on his daddy all the time, and then it would get easier for him to block out the people he is around at school. I had to give him credit, he never showed the slightest bit of frustration when we were practicing. He just kept at it like a good little telepath.

"Will you come visit me again soon?" he asked me as they both walked me out to my car.

"As soon as I can," I couldn't help but grin at his cute little face; it was precious. Once again I croutched down to his level and gave him a goodbye hug. When I let go I caught a few of Remy's thoughts, _I wish Hadley was here...then I could do to her what she did to me! _As soon as I registered what he meant by that, I scanned Hunter's thoughts to make sure he was oblivious to the fact that his father would like to abandon him as his mother had. Hunter was oblivious. _Good little telepath; _he was blocking our thoughts. _Thank God,_ I thought. _Why the hell was Remy thinking like this?_

`"_What's daddy thinking?" _Hunter silently spoke to me.

"_You're supposed to be blocking everyone's thoughts," _I gave him a smile so he knew I wasn't upset with him and he nodded. "Goodbye Hunter," I ruffled his hair a bit, "be good." I sent the tiny boy one last smile before shooting worried eyes at Remy. I didn't stay long enough to see if my worried eyes sent any caution to Remy.

The whole drive home I tried to think of ways I could help them with Hunter's telepathic situation. I didn't want Hunter to go through as much struggle as I did growing up, but nothing I could think of would fix the situation. I still couldn't get over Remy even thinking about leaving Hunter. First of all, my parents had nobody to help them when my 'gift' happened to come by me and I never caught an aweful thought like abandoning me from their minds, and second, who could leave such a precious little boy like Hunter? I was so emersed in my thoughts, that I was pretty sure I had ran a stop sign. I'm was just glad there weren't any cars around to make an accident out of my poor judgement.

I couldn't shift my thoughts to another topic though, I even found myself turning onto my driveway still wondering what Remy's deal was. After parking and turning the car off, I grabbed my purse, got out, and locked the car door. Seconds later someone quickly pressed my back against the car, I gasped, and my heart began to race.

Eric was about to kiss me, but instead said, "Sookie what's wrong?" when he noticed my reaction.

"Oh geez, it's just you," I placed my hand on my pounding chest.

He took a step backand, confusion struck his pale face, "You didn't know it was me?"

I shook my head, not completely understanding his reaction.

"But our blood bond...you should have known it was me," Eric wondered. I could feel that he was truely worried.

"Don't worry. My mind was somewhere else completely. There's nothing wrong with our bond, I can feel you now. I was worried about my nephew. . ., but we'll talk about that later," I stood my tip toes, did my best to wrap my arms around his neck, and kissed him. He must have believed me because he returned the kiss all too eagerly and slowly slid his hands down my arms and to my waist. Before I knew it his hands were at my thighs and he lifted me off the ground, my legs now around his waist.

"Bedroom," I managed to mumble. I hadn't realized how much I missed him throughout the day until now. My body was aching for him. . . all of him. He broke our kiss; my disappointment and frustration must have been writen across my face because he let out a tiny laugh.

"Don't pout my lover," he brushed the hair from my face, my legs were still wrapped around him. "There's plenty of time for us to have our way with each other," Eric raised one of his eyebrows up and gave my his sexy grin. I just about melted there in his arms. "First, I believe there's something I need to explain to you. I won't have you doubting me or wondering any longer."

I sighed in defeat, "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around? The guy isn't supposed to say no when he has a woman in his arms dying to jump his bones."

He gave me a smile for my 'jumping his bones' remark, and then we made our way upstairs. . . to talk.

* * *

**Chapter 3 should be better, sorry if I bored you with this chapter. It shouldn't take any longer than a week. Thanks and please review. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I cannot say "Sorry" enough to describe how actually sorry I am. I fail! It's been two months since I've updated, and I had promised a new chapter within a week I think. No more promises coming from this mouth. Again, so sorry. You all have every right to stake me where I stand. **Please...**_**leave hate mail in the reviews, or just regular reviews. :)** _Hope you enjoy this much belated chapter._

_Oh! Please excuse the not-so-great writing. That's another reason why it took me forever to update. It was really difficult figuring out where I wanted to go with Eric's confession, and in the end you still don't say "Wow." So, sorry. _

**And of course I don't own these characters. I'm much too lame and untalented compared the great Charlaine Harris. **

**

* * *

**

Eric carried me through the house, with my legs still tied around his waist, until we reached my room. Though the trip from the backyard to there was short, I couldn't remember if I had shut my car door or if Eric even shut the back door when we entered the house. I also couldn't find it in me to care. My eyes didn't waste their time on anything but the vampire who I'd love to have my way with at any moment, anywhere. It was safe to say I was still disappointed about Eric's "no sex" statement, but we had a long talk ahead, and I needed to pull my shit together.

Eric placed a light kiss on my cheek before setting me on the bed and slipping my shoes off for me. I sat cross-legged and Eric did the same except he was facing me. I was thankful for the moon that night because it allowed me to see Eric toss a smile my way before he began his story.

"Sookie, do you recall the night when you made a request that Castro should send you protection?. . . you called me and stated that 'the King owed you.' Not that there was a need for you to mention your courageous deed, I would have found a way to provide protection for you either way. After all, you are _mine_." Yeah, like he really needed to remind me about that. I was well aware of the changes in mine and Eric's relationship. _All for my protection._ After everything I had been through in the last month or so, I really couldn't find myself a reason to complain about extra protection anymore.

I began to fidget with a lock of my hair as Eric began his "Big Confession." I wasn't too sure I wanted to hear this. "You can't protect me from everything." _Wait, did I just say that outloud? _The hurt I suddenly felt, through the bond, yelled 'Yes.' It took me a second to find the courage to will my eyes in Eric's direction. He didn't bother hiding the frown upon his face to protect my feelings, not that it would have done much good. I needed to fix this, "After all, if I hadn't been able to save Castro, then I probably wouldn't have been able to save you. Then who would protect me?" I let out a little fake giggle and threw a reassuring smile at him once his eyes moved away from my fidgeting hands and onto my face.

A long pause filled the room around us before he spoke, "Did Bubba inform you as to why he was in town?"

"Not really. He said he was traveling through or something close to that."

"Hmm, well do you remember how Bubba was rescued from the Katrina incident by some Baton Rouge vamps?" Eric held my hand, but didn't give me time to answer his question. He was probably saving me from another foot-in-mouth moment. "He was sent to Nevada for rest and recuperation. Once he was well I had assumed he would return to Shreveport, but Castro claimed him instead. I have no idea why and I was angered by this at first, but it seems to have turned out in my favor. . .," que Eric's evil grin. If this wasn't a serious conversation, I would have melted at the sight of his infamous grin. "I can't imagine they gave him difficult jobs, but as you know most everyone enjoys Bubba. The best part for us, most people tend to underestimate him as well."

"This is really nice and all, talking about what Bubba's life is like in Nevada and what not, but what on earth does this have to do with anything?" I questioned; heavy on the sarcasm.

He continued on with his story almost as if I never interupted. "A few days before the fae war, Castro made his presence known here in Louisiana. He claimed to have been checking up on all of this states. Bubba had told Castro that he'd like to "tag along." Amazingly enough, considering Bubba's mental state, he told Castro that he'd enjoy it ever so much if he could return to Shreveport to visit with his old acquaintances. Of course that wasn't entirely the truth, but Castro didn't see any harm in it. I assume not long after they made there way here to Louisiana, Bubba made his way to me. Even when he said it was urgent that I listen, I didn't take him too seriously, that is until he mentioned your safety. Finally with my full attention, Bubba explained that a couple weeks before they arrived here, he overheard Castro scheming with Victor. They were talking about devising a plan to. . ." he looked into my eyes, suddenly not wanting to continue the story. "Castro has every intention of taking you away from me. . . He just doesn't know that he'll fail miserably at it yet. . . If Castro attempts to do so, he is as good as finally dead." Eric said this as if this didn't worry him whatsoever. He was running his fingers through my hair and he was putting on a show for me, because I could feel that Eric had plenty of worries running through his ancient mind.

All of a sudden he started talking without looking at me, so quickly I had to pay close attention that way I didn't miss a thing. It was like he wanted to quickly finish what he had to say. Rip the band-aid off quickly, so to speak. "The night you called me for protection I was with both Castro and Victor. I needed them to think I was onto them, because as long as I'm alive, or whatever I may be, nobody who intends to harm you is safe. . . Of course, I couldn't come right out and say exactly that, but ---."

"You have to play your cards right. Sneaky."

". . .You do know me well," he beamed for a few precious seconds. "Anyways, I sent Bubba to protect you, but also to protect him. With Bubba busy protecting you, there would be no need for him to return to Nevada just yet."

"Why is it not safe for Bubba to return to Nevada?"

"Bubba will not be able to return to Nevada without putting himself in harms way. I believe Castro knows I'm onto him, and it would only be a matter of time before he put two and two together and realized Bubba helped me." He paused for a minute, letting all this information soak in. "I met with Castro and Victor a couple more times after that, including the night you were attacked. . . Bill called me when he was on his way to Tray's house when you were in need of help. I told him to keep you safe, that if anything happened he was to call me. . ."

Eric's Story & POV

My pocket buzzed once again. I found myself on the edge of annoyance, for it read "Bill Compton" once again. "What?!" Castro and Victor's eyes were on me then, but this did not matter at the moment.

"She's gone," was all Compton said.

I slammed my free fist onto the table, threw the same table across the room and it shattered against the wall. "What happened? Who took her?"

"I was following her home from Tray's. I was not far behind her, and she was gone before I could pull into her driveway. Fairys."

"I'm on my w---,"

"You aren't going anywhere Northman. Sit down." Castro cut me off.

I glared at Felipe for the briefest of seconds and realized I didn't have time to waste. "Compton, call Niall.," and I slammed the phone shut.

"I need to leave. Sookie is in. . . Sookie is in trouble. I don't have time for this." Victor began to laugh at my frustration. In one quick motion I was across the room, my hand around Victor's neck, and he was pushed against the wall. "If anything happens to her. . .Fairies have her. They intend to kill her. I need to leave! I am leaving!" I released Victor's neck then. It wasn't hard to guess that Castro was pleased in the position he had me in. He was most overjoyed with my sudden anger and helplessness. And being helpless doesn't happen often in Eric Northman's world.

"You have yourself involved with the fairys?!" Castro sounded shocked, but we all knew that was old information after Compton's phone call. Vampires have impeccable hearing.

Two guards stood before the exit door when I decided I would just make my leave without permission. I was at least a foot taller, more than 500 years older, and plenty more brutal than they could ever hope to be. They were no match for me, and Castro knew this. If anything this would stall me. It was utterly pathetic. Sure, It would only take me a few minutes to bash every vamp-guard's head in until nothing stood in my way, but that would also take a few minutes away from rescuing Sookie. I really had no time for this. I planted my foot in one's chest and his weak body flew backwards. I grabbed the other by the neck; quick as light he was unmoving on the ground. Those two weren't going to be a problem anymore, but of course another six guards attempted to stop me. _Of course Castro would know that this was no challenge for me, right? Sick bastard just wanted a show? I'm Eric fucking Northman, viking vampire, it will take a lot more than eight puney guards to stop me. The only thing they can do is. . . stall me._ I was running out of time. I was down to one guard in no time, but before I could bash his head into the wall or break his neck, I heard Sookie...... She was calling to me in pain, and I dropped to my knees. I had never been so weak as when I heard her pleas. It broke the non-beating heart of mine. '_Eric. . .pleaseee!' _Blood tears streamed down my face and I pounded my fists against the floor. A few minutes of this torture I built up enough anger inside of me that I was able to stand up and run out of there. They didn't dare try to stop me. . .

Back to Present Sookie's POV

"Once again, how is all this possible? I am pledged to you, remember? The knife!" I made it my priorty to keep myself as calm as possible. There were going to be no waterworks shooting from my eyes, and I wasn't going to be scarred out of my wits, but there was no hiding my frustration from him. _Damn bond. . .such a nark. _

"To my knowledged the only way Victor and Felipe could pull that off alone is to kill me, but I doubt that they'll try it that way. No, they're going to need some outside help I believe."

I took my hand from his and leaped from the bed, "Well isn't that just fucking dandy!" I think it's safe to say I lost my cool. Que crazy Sookie. I stormed out of my room with no destination in mind and assuming Eric would stop me. He didn't. He just followed. This was not the reaction my vampire was expection from me. How do I know this? Because next to my anger, I felt shock. Personally though, I wasn't shocked at all. Bad shit always seems to find its way to me and there is always something or someone threatening to take away anything good in my life; I expect it. No, I wasn't shocked; Eric was.

"Sookie where are you going?" Eric called out to me like he didn't have time for my tantrums, but he continued to follow me down the staircase.

"I don't know!" I answered him, like it was a stupid question for him to ask. "Why can't anything just go right for once?! Why is everyone out to get us?!" I was yelling as loud as I could by now. "We might as well just give up! Let them come get me! They're going to do it anyway!"

Eric grabbed me by the shoulders (without hurting me) and forced my eyes to meet his. "No one is taking you away from me! No one! You hear me?! I won't let it happen! I can't let it happen! You mean too much to me, can you not see that?"

"I bet you thought that you could protect me last time too, but what happened Eric? What happened?! Someone did take me away from you!" _Oh no, I really shouldn't have said that. What has gotten into me? _With all of this yelling I had to take a second to catch my breath.

Eric released his grip on my shoulders, and took a few steps backwards. We didn't say another word to each other for I'm not even sure how many minutes. Eric just stared at me, possibly speechless. Then he started to look around like every answer to his questions were written on the walls; they weren't. And he ran his hands through his hair like he was going to rip it out, but he didn't. Eric really didn't know what to do with himself. What was I doing to this poor Viking? He looked at me for a split second with pleading eyes. "Don't pity me Sookie," then he speedwalked his way back to me.

My first instinct was to be scarred, but he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and suddenly his lips were on mine. Even though his kissing was as perfection as always, the kiss frightened me. Eric kissed me with such need it was as if he would never be able to kiss me again, like this was our goodbye kiss.

Suddenly I caught a glimpse of an image. _An unconscious Sookie in the arms of Castro, while he walked away from Eric's lifeless body laying on the ground. _I had seen what Eric was thinking again, and this time it was even more vivid than the few other times.

I placed my hands on either side of Eric's chest and began to push him away. When our lips parted I pointed towards the door and yelled, "Leave!" He didn't move. "Eric. . ." I was barely able to mutter his name. I took a deep breath in, "I rescind your invitation." My eyes flew to the floor. I didn't want to see his reaction, it was bad enough I had to feel it.

Standing was no longer possible, I placed myself on the nearest couch as Eric headed backwards out the front door. A rush of different emotions hit me at once: anger, betrayal, hurt. Two emotions I could pick out as actually being my own; sadness, and regret.

Once I felt able to walk towards my open front door, I did. There was no Eric standing there waiting for me. At that moment I believed myself to be the most stupid woman on the planet. And then the tears started to fall. While we were fighting I thought I wanted nothing more than for him to leave, but I knew as soon as I spoke the words 'I rescind your invitation', that I didn't really mean it. Did he feel that through the bond? I didn't mean it! Whether he felt my regret or not, it was too late. Eric was gone and I was left to feel empty inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for reading and reviewing so far. I myself, enjoy this chapter much more than the last. I know there were quite a few worried people after reading the last chapter. So I hope you enjoy! Oh and hey, it only took me 8 days to update this time!! I'm improving! **Again thanks for reading, and please please review. You have no idea how much it affects how much and how often I write. You guys are the ticket to my willpower!! ")**

And as usual, I don't own these characters. I just play with them. Want the owner? Go to the great Charlaine Harris!

* * *

That night I didn't sleep much. Between the nightmares, Eric's flash of a thought, and my emotions, I was lucky to have gotten the two hours of sleep that I did. Now three days had gone by since I had forced Eric to leave my home, and not a single word from _any_ vampire. What did I expect? All too often Eric gave me the chance to be furious with him, but for once I had no right to be angry. No, our roles had switched somehow, he "had the right to remain" furious as long as he pleased. There were vampires who were desprate to seperate Eric and I. This time was more crucial than ever for us to stick together, but I pushed him away when I needed him most, and it was unecessary. If it made any difference, I pushed him away because I couldn't handle someone else taking him from me, or rather me from him. I was beating them to the punch so to speak. _Pathetic reasons don't make any difference at all, Sookie._

But things were beginning to get a little out of hand. At random times, and always during the night, I had the feeling that Eric was coming to see me. The feeling of his presence growing nearer pulsed through my veins straight to my beating heart. It would last only long enough for me to stop breathing, and then this excitement would always end abruptly. The first time it happened I raced to my front door, but I waited for him to actually knock before opening it, with a crazy Sookie smile across my face. Of course, I never received such knock. When the intensity of his feelings stopped I only assumed the worst: I had thought someone had finally killed my vampire, but shortly after I was made aware that that wasn't the case. _Thank God! _For another precious minute or two I was _aware_ of him again. Was I so lost without him, that I would go as far as imagining he would stoop to visit me, just so I wouldn't feel so alone? I knew deep down I would have to be the one to make the first move. I would have to show up at Fangtasia, confess how sorry I was, how wrong I was. . . and the reasons behind my poorly thought out actions.

Last night, Eric had the audacity to show up at Merlotte's while yours truely was busy working. Just a split second before the Viking eye candy entered through the front door, I knew he was there. Not at all enough time to prepare your eyes for the wonderful Mr. Northman, let me tell ya. I also had the pleasure in knowing he had glanced my way not once, even though we were merely a few feet from each other as he walked past. How could he not even glance at me? God and every customer at Merlotte's knows I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. Oh, and did I mention I spilt a beer on Andy? Yeah, I was _that_ aware of Eric. He was sporting the usual black tank top that hugged every single upper-body muscle so nicely, the dark washed jeans that formed around my most favorite part of him perfectly, and a look full of seriousness and purpose. A customer snapped at me, trying to drag me back to earth and away from the handsome vampire. _Why the hell is he here? _Eric simply strolled in as if he owned the place, walked past Sam at the bar, said the word 'shifter,' and then proceeded towards Sam's office with the annoyed bartender following. Who would have guessed anything different from the great Sheriff of Area 5? I assumed he would speak to me at some point before leaving, whether if it was to yell at me or not. I assumed wrong; Eric left just as he had entered. . . ignoring me. Before the night was over I took a minute to ask Sam what Eric had wanted, but all he did was laugh a bit and say, "Nothing." For some reason I didn't pressure Sam into telling me the truth, nor did I read his mind.

Today was my off day, and I was less than pleased by this. Staying home alone with no plans and no company, meant there was a lot of time to mull things over in my mind. A whole lot of time to feel guilty. After I poured my coffee, I attempted to call Amelia. She had only called me once since she had moved out. I wasn't home at the time, so I was only left with a short message on my answering machine. I had called her twice before, and just like this time. . .she didn't answer. It saddened me a bit to know that my somewhat of a best friend and I were growing apart already, but I couldn't bring myself to hate her for it. She was still grieving over Tray, and that was just fine.

With no distractions from Amelia, I decided I needed to keep myself busy. First with a shower; I even did something with my hair besides pull it into a ponytail. Within a half an hour later I also had my room spotless, so I assumed it was as good a time as any to make myself lunch. Two bites of my sandwich was all I took; with an angry vampire on your mind food just doesn't seem all that important. Running out of things to do quickly, I attempted to lose myself in one of my romance novels. But honestly, that was the worst idea I had all day. Who wants to read about lucky people and they're perfect romances when you're still trying to figure out a way to fix your own? _They could just shove their romance right up their asses. _I really was becoming a bad Christian. _Envy is one of the seven deadly sins, Sookie. _

A tan was out of the question considering the weather, so I had to resort to television. Don't ask me why, but I ended up watching Dr. Phil. Of course the segment had to be on infidelity. That got me to thinking: what if my little mistake the other night caused Eric to make mistakes of his own, possibly with some no good trashy fangbanger? That's it. I had made up my mind. The next night, after work, I was going straight to Fangtasia to tell the big vampire I'm sorry. _I'll say whatever I have to say for him to forgive me_. At that rate I'd almost do anything for him to forgive me, but I decided that wasn't the first thing I was going to say to him the next night. Eric would undoubtedly love to take advantage of that one. . .if he forgives me.

Luckily, something distracted me from my many future apologies to Eric Northman; a doorbell. I was becoming really pathetic because I rushed my ass to that front door_. Finally_ _something to distract me._ "Remy?" I questioned as I peaked around the door, and then proceeded to swing it open the rest of the way. "What are you doing here?" The man looked awfully confused and he had a suitcase in his hand. Hunter was in the car. "Is everything alright?"

Remy gave me a hard look, but didn't speak; he thought. _"Sookie... I need you to take him." _I gaped. _"I'm an awful father. I'm doing this for his own good. I cannot raise him when I'm ashamed of my own son and I cannot even help him. You're the only one I can trust to keep him." _

"Remy, you can't be serious. . . This, this is _your _son we're talking about here. He needs his father. You can't just, just abandon him!" it was safe to say that I was outraged. I knew from experience that parents had a hard time with telepathic children, but even so, who could turn their back on their own child? _This must've been Remy's reason for acting so strange the last time I visited Hunter. _

"Please," he finally spoke outloud.

I stood there not knowing what to say or what to think. "Um, I uh. . .If you leave him here, Remy. . . don't come back. He deserves better than this." Right then, I wasn't sure what I was doing. I just knew my life was about to change drastically, but I had to help Hunter because his father wouldn't.

"I'll fill my part of the adoption papers and then I'll send them to you." This seemed too easy for him. He wanted a way out and I was just that.

"Have it all planned out do you?" I threw the most disgusted look I could make at him and walked to his car. Hunter was staring at his fidgeting hands in his lap, with no smile upon his face. He wasn't the happy little boy I first met. I lightly knocked on the window before opening the door, "Hey Hunter, how would you like to stay with your aunt Sookie for a while?" He only nodded. Hunter slipped his little backpack over his shoulders, I picked him up, closed the car door, and carried him to the house. As we made our way closer to the front door, Remy made his way closer to his car, keeping his distance from the both of us. I shut the door behind Hunter and I before he witnessed his father driving away without saying goodbye.

After placing the young boy on his feet, I expected him to cry. Crying was a natural reaction to abandonment, wasn't it? But Hunter didn't cry, and he definitely did not he smile.

"It's going to be okay Hunter." I slightly ruffled his hair. Once again all I received was a nod.

"Why don't we go put your things in your room?" I grabbed the suitcase Remy had placed inside the door and led Hunter to Amelia's old room. Suddenly, I felt as if I was in my own version of the movie Big Daddy. I don't think I had yet grasped the concept of what I had just done. Spontaneous? Yes, but not even Adam Sandler could refuse the cute little boy left at his doorstep. I unpacked the clothing and toys he had with him. I wasn't sure how exactly to raise a little boy, but I knew I had to make him feel welcome somehow. After all, I had babysat Arlene's kids numerous times so it couldn't be that difficult.

"Aunt Sookie," he spoke! as he climbed his way onto the edge of the bed.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to take care of me?" he seemed to feel embarrassed of his question.

I kneeled in front of him to get a good look at his face, "Of course." This must've brought his worries to an end because he flashed me a wide baby-toothed smile. "Let's go find something to eat for dinner, okay?"

We decided on grilled cheese sandwiches. Yes I know, not the fanciest of dinners, but he seemed to be more than okay with it. I sat him on the edge of the counter and poured him a glass of milk so he could watch while I cooked. He kept quiet, but I wasn't sure if the reason for the silence was because of his father or if he just wasn't that comfortable around me yet. Easily, I could have found this out on my own. One little slip into his thoughts, but I kept my guard up; today was a hard enough day for him and I.

The sun had just finally ceased to shine as we finished up our easy dinner. I took notice right away that Hunter was a very polite little boy, saying 'please' and 'thank you' during dinner. His tiny little yawn hinted at me that it was time for a bath and bed for him. Even though he didn't let on that he was having a rough time, I knew he must be distressed. Stress will take a lot out of you; this I would know. I ran the bath water for him, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold, and placed his bed clothing on the bathroom counter. "Yell for me if you need me okay?" I said, leaving the door only slightly cracked open. He gave me a little nod, and a tiny grin.

My job now was to finish dinner dishes. I was feeling quite motherly already. As I scrubbed away the cheesy mess I suddenly dropped one of the plates in the soapy dishwater. . . the _feeling_ was back. I stood there waiting for the intensity to ware down, but after a few minutes nothing had changed. I began to feel over-joyed, and I was already assuming this wasn't really _my_ feeling. _Would I be really crazy if I checked to see what was behind the front door? Nobody is watching. . .Oh hell, just open the damn door Sookie and put you're mind at ease._

Eric was leaning against the door frame with a surprisingly cocky grin on his face. He was dressed in a tight-fitted black t-shirt with the word 'Fangtasia' written in red, and the ever so perfect fitting blue jeans. Although I could have guessed most of what he was wearing without looking, because I mean, c'mon this is Eric we're talking about, his appearance still turned my heartbeat up a few hundred knotches though. Even if I somehow lived as long as he has, I probably would still not get over the sight of his tall, blond, muscular self. He ran one of his hands through his hair, and I had the sudden urge to do the same, but I kept myself from touching him. This wasn't the time.

"I believe you wanted to say something to me?..." _Where is he going with this? There were plenty of things I'd like to say to him, but what is he talking about? I go days without seeing him, and this is the first thing he says? Well, I guess it's better than him yelling at me._ My eyebrows came together in confusion. "It starts with the words 'I'm sorry,'" my grip tightened on the doorknob as he flashed me my favorite evil grin of his; I'm pretty sure I liked my lips as well, "And it ends with the words 'I've missed you so. . . _take me upstairs, rip my clothes off, and have your way with me_ _you __**big**__ Viking Sex God_," he said this with more than enough exaggeration.

I grinned, just slightly, but it didn't reach my eyes. "Eric, um. . ." I shook my head trying to erase the pictures his last suggestion had just painted in my mind. I owed this vampire an apology in the worst way and I had not a clue where to begin. Should I start by telling him I pushed him away and forced him out because I was scared, and being near him reminded me too much of what I had to lose? Or should I confess my none too frequent glances into his mind?

Every ounce of the arrogant Eric left his face as time ticked on without my lips speaking a word. He was in no mood for making more obscene jokes; this ice could not be broken apparently, "Sookie, please. May I come inside?" his deep voice was as gentle as it could possibly manage.


	5. This is Not a New Chapter

Sorry this is not an update, just a little letter.

I woke up this morning a little uphappy about the whole writing fanfiction ordeal. I received a review nitpicking through my chapters just to identify my errors. I know their intentions may have been innocent, but it rubbed me the wrong way. I'm sorry, but that's just the way I am. I rely on the reviews way too much. I started this story mostly for my entertainment. I briefly thought of just ending my story altogether, but I love where I'm going with it too much, and I've worked on it too hard to give up now. My plan is to start writing like 5 chapters at a time before I update. I won't complain about anymore reviews, but after I update next time I don't think I'll read them as much. I spend way to much time on here, and it stresses me out. So sorry if updates are farther apart, but I figured I had to at least warn you all. I hope you continue to read. Thanks. -suckdon'tdrain


End file.
